You Naughty Man
by Cait cx
Summary: Bella went away to a place where she was if good she wasn't beaten and education. She finds herself interested in fashion and comes to work for Edward as her PERSONAL Assistant. c; M rated for a REASON.


**Ahahahaha. x] So, this is really nasty, and I blushed cleared down to my toes thinking about this. **

**This is definatly M rated. More like XXXXXXXXX rated. Please be mature/ Also THESE ARE NOTHING LIKE THE CHARACTERS , I made up the story and just added their names to it. B; And this is their sex scene. 8D Kinda. Sorta. . c8  
><strong>

"Were you punished when you were bad?" he inquired, unbuttoning the button on his trousers. She just nodded, focused on the path of his downward zipper. "Did he hurt you?"

"Sometimes." She admitted. Corporal punishment has been the discipline of course, although the truth was, Bella was obedient and rarely got beaten.

"Did he touch you?" It took her a moment to realize what he meant.

"Oh… no."

"No!"

Her eyes widened. "A few of the other boys… Sometimes… We never got caught…"

"Yes, you would want that." Edward chuckled. "So very tactile." He pulled her closer by her hair and rubbed her face against the material of his boxers, his cock hard against her cheek. "I think I know now why you started where you did here at Edward Inc. You really felt you couldn't do any better, didn't you?" He frowned at the way her eyes teared up. "Tell me, how did you get interested in fashion?"

"I guess it started with texture…" She nudged his cock with her movements, eager for him but fallowing his lead, as always. His boxers were pure silk and the feel of them against her skin was divine.

"The fabrics…. Real silk, the rough edge of wool. I didn't like it there, most of the time, but that part was good. I learned a lot. They went out of business the year after I graduated and went to college. American business can't compete, as you know. Most of that kind of stuff is shipped put of China now, but not you. Your company is different."

"But is was the fabric that interested you?" He asked, making a small noise in this throat when her eager tongue flicked at him through his boxers.

"Yes." She breathed in his scene, so very hungry for him. "I couldn't keep my hands off it, and when I discovered fashion magazines, well…"

"You really are incredibly tactile" He murmured, sliding his boxers down a little and letting his cock spring free. "A kinesthetic learner."

"Yes." she whispered, biting her lip and looking up at the tower of his cock.

"I want you to apologize."

"I'm sorry-"

"No words." Edward leaned over and grabbed his cane, unscrewing the top and sliding the black leather crop into his hand. He slipped is behind her head, holding both ands and using it to pull her head closer to this crotch. "But definitely with your mouth, Bella. Apologize with your mouth."

She mad a happy sound as she reached for him, her hand wrapping around his thickness. He used the crop to swat at her, the flat end reaching only down to her lower back, eliciting a squeal in surprise.

"No hands." he admonished. "Put them behind your back." She did so as he positioned the crop again behind her head, using two hands on each end to guide her mouth back towards his cock. "Suck."

She took the head first, licking it like an ice cream cone, but the pressure of the crop on the back of her head drove him deeper into her mouth and she opened wide to take him in, letting him slowly fuck her throat. His eyes were half-closed, watching as he disappeared into her mouth again and again.

"Off your knees," he directed. "I want you squatting down.

She struggled to comply without letting his cock slip from between her lips and actually managed it. Her thighs trembled-it wasn't an easy position, even when you weren't wearing heels and she squatted as she sucked on him, still just as greedy.

"Pull your bra down."

Her blouse was already undone and she moved her hands from behind her back to pull the black lace of her bra underneath her breasts, letting them spill out against his thighs. Then her hands went obediently behind her back, again, although her pussy was begging to be touched.

"Don't let your ass touch the floor." he warned as she struggled to keep her balance, taking him back into her mouth. Again he used the crop to guide her, setting a slow pace. He seemed to be enjoying the sight of her more than the BJ itself-the way her thighs shook, the sway of her breasts and the cherry red swelling of her mouth taking his cock.

"Uuuuuunnnh…" The sound came from low in his chest and he let her eager mouth take him fast, deeper, truly fucking her throat now. Saliva slid down her chin unnoticed and on her breasts as the speed picked up, faster still. Bella made hungry noises, greedy for his cum.

"Stop!"

She groaned softly, slowly letting his wet cock slide out of her mouth with a breathless sigh of regret.

"Good girl." He murmured, sliding back into his chair, the wheels squeaking nosily- she had a feeling, from Edward's frown at the sound, she'd be down there oiling them at some point in the next week. "Don't move."

Edward stood and Bella struggled to keep her balance now that he wasn't there to lean on, her thighs aching beyond her endurance, her shoulders throbbing from keeping her hands clasped so tightly behind her back. He stepped out of his trousers, folding them neatly and setting them on his desk. Then he pushed the button underneath his desk, locking the door and walked over to the glass table by the windows.

"Stand and take off everything but your stockings."

Bella stood sliding her blouse off and putting it on the desk besides his pants. Her skirt zipped seamlessly up the side and she wiggled that down her hips, letting it fall to the floor. She reached for it, but Edward says "Leave it." So, she stepped out of her heels and stood there in the puddle of her skirt, hands behind her back and waited for his next direction.

"There's a bottle in my left-hand drawer." He said. "Get it."

She pulled the drawer opened and there is was- but it had no label. It was some sort of oil in a glass bottle. She opened it at his prompting and the smell of roses filled her senses.

"Rub it on." He instructed and watched her pour some into her palm, rubbed her hands together and then working the oil into her shoulder, her belly, her breasts. "Everywhere." he insisted and she slid her slick hands between her legs with a pained whimper. She was already soaking wet and just the brief touch made her clit throb.

"Come here." He beckoned and she walked to him, her body glistening and he patted the table. "Up. On your belly."

Well… This was new. She assessed the clear, glass surface, knowing it was going to be cold but didn't really hesitate. Leaning over, she grabbed the edge and pulled. Her hands almost too slick to get any traction, but she managed. Once up, her oily body slid easily over the glass and she moaned at the sensation of her nipples sliding across the table.

Edward disappeared from her view for a moment and then he was dripping oil over her back and her ass, spreading it with his big hands from the tops of her stockings all the way up to her neck. Making her moan- she couldn't help it.

"Put your hands behind your back."

It wasn't an easy position to hold, being as oiled up as she was. She held one of her hands with the other, but they slipped too easily. Edward watcher her struggle for a moment and then loosened his tie. Slipping it from his neck and using it to restrain her hands. Once she was secured, he moved out of her view again and she heard the sound of the closet door being unlocked and opened. She was unbelievably curious but stayed still, feeling him moving behind her.

She gasped when he grabbed her stockinged legs and puller her back, sliding her easily over the table surface so her feet hung off the edge but not quite touching the floor. It was a tall table and Bella wasn't a tall girl. She felt him tying her ankles to the table legs, spreading her thighs wide, and if she twisted a little she could watch him do it through the glass.

"Hold still." He instructed, and then something was pressing against her sensitive flesh of her pussy. It wasn't the spongy head of his cock, it felt too hard and artificial for that. A dildo, she determined, moving slowly in and out. She moaned softly as it picked up speed, something small and buzzing teasingly against her clit. She wiggled in her bonds, feelings Edwards fingers moving between the crack of her ass, probing her asshole, making her arch and moan louder.

Then his touch was gone, but the dildo was still there, fucking her relentlessly, the sensation almost too much for her to take. She was going to come soon, and very hard if he didn't stop.

"Edward, oh god, please!" She begged, and opened her eyes in surprise when his answer came from beneath her.

"You can come as much as you like."

He was stretched out under the table, one hand behind his head, the other wrapped around the hard length of his cock. His image was slightly distorted by the oil that now coated the glass surface but she could see him well enough. His hand shuttling up and down his hard flesh, and she knew me must be able to see her, too, through the glass, naked and being fucked from behind by what?

"Ohhhhhhh god!" she cried, biting her lip and lifting her hips knowing just a few more thrusts from that hard dildo, that gentle buzzing tease against her clit, and she was going to climax.

"Yes." He encouraged, his hand moving faster as he watched her stretch, arch, working for it, even as she restrained as she was. "Come for me, Bella."

She couldn't help by do as he asked, her body bucking hard, her clit throbbing as that incessant buzzing rubbed up against her contracting pussy again, again, again. She moaned and whimpered, her nipples rubbing on the oiled surface, sending shockwaves down to her clit.

"Oh God." She whispered, resting her cheek against the glass and closing her eyes. "That's so good."

"Oh, there's more." He assured her and smiled as she opened her eyes in surprise when the cock between her legs began to move faster. She saw a remote in his hand and understood. "Like that?"

"Oooooooooooo-ohhhhhhh!" There was no getting away from it, but if she'd thought it was too much before… The cock was relentless, moving against her clit faster, faster, and the buzz began to hum a little more.

But there was nowhere she could go. Edward held her in the palm of his hand and he watcher her from below, stroking his cock and his leisure as he brought her to another climax, and then another, until she was begging for him to stop."

"Oh please, no, please!"

He moved out from underneath the table then, coming to stand beside her, the cock between her legs beginning to slow as he pressed buttons on the remote. His cock was a rigid pole meeting the resistance of the glass table and she groaned when she saw it, completely spend from the dildo between her legs and still, still wanting his cock. Her tongue snaked out towards it, reaching, although she could only taste the oily glass, a barrier between flesh.

He stroked her back, grabbed her ass, squeezing. As she tried valiantly to melt the glass with her saliva to reach the flesh of his cock. His fingers moved down the soaking wet, oily crack of her ass, probing the dildo wasn't moving in and out of.

"Has anyone taken your ass, Bella?"

She twisted to look at him, a motion the wrenched her shoulder, her eyes wide. She gulped and whispered, "No… Sir."

"Good."

The dildo was gone and Edward was behind her, the sweet feel of his flesh so different from the hard plastic cock as he slid teasingly up and down her sensitive slit. She was almost glad he stayed focused on the right ring of her asshole, because she didn't know if her pussy could possibly stand to be fucked anymore.

"Relax" He encouraged gently, sliding a slick finger past her clenched sphincter.

"Oh!" she gasped when he slide another finger in. _Relax_ she told herself. _RELAX!_ Between the oil and the juices from her pussy, she was completely lubed up.

"Here it comes" he warned her, pressing the mushroom top of his cock against her puckered crease of her ass. "Nice and easy, now."

He held her steady with one hand on her shoulder, giving him some leverage, as he pressed his hips forward and slid his swollen, rigid cock in bit by bit.

"Oh god!" She cried when he was in- all the way in- and her thighs trembled and her ass clenched around his thick hardness. "Please, no. I can't."

"Yes, you can." he urged, sliding slowly back out, but leaving the head in. "Easy now, it's okay." He grabbed the tie holding her restrained hand behind her back and pulled her against him, driving deep, making her yelp in surprise. But the sensation wasn't pain. In fact, with her still swollen and wet clit, his balls slapping there sent shivers of pleasure through her.

"That's my girl." he said, his voice like silk caressing her. "Take that cock up your ass like a good girl."

"Yes, sir." she murmured, arching a little offering it to him.

He groaned at that, grabbing her hips and thrusting in, his cock driving into that tight, humid little hold, not taking anything easy anymore. He fucked her hard and long and before she knew it, she was coming again just from the sensation of his cock plunging deep into her ass, his balls grinding against her pussy.

"I'm going to come!" she gasped, sliding on the surface of the table as he fucked her furiously, grunting with very shove. She felt him reach his own pinnacle at the same deliciously, dizzying moment, bringing himself deep inside and growling when he game, filling her ass deeply with thick geysers of his cum.

Slowly he untied her, fist her hands, and she knew his tie- a five-hundred-dollar Georgio would be ruined from the oil and knew too, he didn't care. She rubbed her wrists as he untied her ankles from the table legs and help her turn over. Looking up at him, still standing between her things his shirt on but nothing else. She wanted to reach to him but she didn't, holding still and waiting for his direction.

She felt his hand cup her slick mound and she moaned softly, biting her lip.

"I want to kiss you." he murmured, his eyes meeting hers and her breath went away, her heart hammering in her chest. She wanted it, too, more than he could know, but his words dispelled her hope in an instant. "Right here…" His finger moving over her slit and she whimpered.

"Come here." He pulled her into a sitting position, unmindful of the oily press of body staining his Vera Wang shirt as he held her in one arm, the other moving between her ass and the table. Pulling her up right against him, his mouth moving over her neck, whispering into her ear. "You're so fucking beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his cock slowly and surprisingly throb back to life against her thighs, wanting to tell him how much she wanted him, how much he had come to mean to her in such a short amount of time, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, she feathered kisses over his neck, his jaw, teasing her way toward the mystery of his mouth, and she felt him relenting, moaning softly as she took his cock in her hand and squeezed gently, rubbing the tip with her thumb as her lips found the corner of his mouth.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" he swore when the phone rang, dropping her to the table again with a wet plop and looking at his watch.

"**I have a meeting downstairs in ten minutes." **

**I'M INNOCENT. D; /3 **


End file.
